ESTACIONES
by SoundLove
Summary: Después de aquel café, él me hizo ver lo evidente; se hizo cada vez más real en mi vida hasta que simplemente aquello sucedió. Yo estaba enamorado de él, ¿Cuánto calor nos había faltado ese invierno? ¿Cuánto calor nos faltaba por entregar? / Sousuke y Makoto comenzaban a tener claro, lo que era un amor correspondido / .:SouMako:. (puede tener SouRin o MakoHaru sutil)
1. INVIERNO

_**Disclaimer on.**_ _Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a sus creadores y yo sólo los tomo prestados para diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Nota**_ _: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _DISFRUTEN~_

 **INVIERNO**

...:::::::...

Me preguntaba siempre que lo veía, cómo era capaz de no tomar enserio lo que había ocurrido. La indiferencia con que se presentaba era tan dolorosa que podría decir que realmente no le importaba aquello.

Sólo puedo recordar ese beso que me dio. Me olvidé por un momento del tiempo y correspondí. Aquella tarde estaba llorando como nunca me lo había permitido. Tomábamos una taza de café mientras afuera llovía y hacia un frío que llegaba a los huesos, el se acercó y me hizo olvidar todo. La humedad de sus labios cubrió los míos que estaban temblorosos. El alma se me estremeció. Abrí los ojos como platos y despacio, fui cediendo. Me entregué al momento y le di paso a profundizar más el beso. Me perdí en el tiempo, pero cuando volví a mi él ya no estaba y el café se había enfriado.

Ya hacía tiempo que no veía a Haru, desde que Rin se había mudado a Tokio, nuestras reuniones se habían ido menguando de a poco. Creo que Sousuke pasaba por lo mismo con Rin, nos comprendíamos e iniciamos una amistad.

Así que, desde entonces, en aquel café, Sousuke me hizo ver lo que era más que evidente, y entre mis delirios y mi negación, seguí frecuentando aquella cafetería junto a él. Al menos aquello me mantenía cuerdo, me hacia dejar de lado todo mientras él se volvía cada vez más real en mi vida.

Él solía visitarme en los entrenamientos dentro del deportivo acuático. Me observaba desde las gradas mientras yo ponía en práctica lo que aprendía. No me gustaba enseñar algo que yo mismo no comprendiera. Su sonrisa mostraba orgullo, creo que yo era quien lo hacía sentir así. Me avergonzaba con tan poco y a la vez me hacía tan feliz.

No puedo negar que me sentí aún más especial con aquella invitación para acompañarlo a su rehabilitación. Comenzaba a pensar que estaba realmente loco por pedirme eso.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya? ¿No será algo incómodo? —Dudaba en si era correcto, no estaba seguro de ser el indicado para estar ahí, pero él despejo toda duda.

—No conozco a nadie más para estar ahí, nunca le había pedido a nadie que me acompañara —Nuevamente aquella sonrisa que me desarmaba. Sutil y discreta, pero con unos ojos que irradiaban total seguridad —No vas a negarte ¿O sí?

—Claro que iré.

 _Gracias._

Desde entonces comenzamos una rutina extraña. Después de la universidad nos dirigíamos a mi entrenamiento, seguido de eso eran sus terapias de rehabilitación.

El sufrimiento en su rostro en cada movimiento, los ejercicios exhaustivos y las rutinas pesadas. Fui un apoyo en aquel momento, la fisioterapeuta me hacía ayudarla con Sousuke. Y aunque al inicio me dolía más a mi ayudarle con esos ejercicios, de a poco fui perdiendo el miedo. Él constantemente me decía que no dolía que siguiera, que era necesario. Al poco tiempo aquellos ejercicios los hacíamos en su apartamento, siguiendo las indicaciones pertinentes que nos habían dejado y con suaves masajes al final para relajar músculos y tendones.

—Sin duda, esto es tu fuerte Makoto, un entrenador con conocimiento en fisioterapia. Encontré a mi entrenador —. Odiaba que sonriera de esa manera. _Mentira, amaba su sonrisa._

Y me sonroje, tuve que desviar la mirada para que no lo notara. Que tonto.

—Quiero que te recuperes pronto, quiero verte nuevamente nadar, Sousuke.

No sé hasta dónde llegaban mis palabras para él, pero yo creía que solían hacerlo muy lejos, que lograban penetrar aquel escudo que siempre portaba encima.

—Lo haré por los dos, Makoto —. Mi corazón se cimbró con aquellas palabras y le sonreí, y asentí. Era por los dos.

Cada día había más avances. Entonces al terminar, íbamos por café o té para relajarnos.

—Pronto podre nadar un poco más y te acompañare en la práctica —Sonaba tan convencido de sus propias palabras. Notaba y sentía su felicidad. Volver al agua, a la natación que tanto le apasionaba. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Día tras día, las cosas continuaron así, éramos realmente amigos. Pero aquel beso que llego con el tiempo, marcó un principio y un fin.

Esa tarde en Navidad que jamás podre borrar.

Pero los días consecuentes no nos volvimos a ver, y el día antes Año Nuevo él envió un mensaje para reunirnos y ver los fuegos artificiales junto al conteo del festejo. Sólo envié un _"ok"_ sin mucho ánimo. No había disculpas, ni algo que pudiera hacerme ver un poco de interés de su parte. Quizá sólo era yo deseando que pasaran cosas tontas. Sousuke simplemente no sentía nada y sólo hizo aquello con la intención de hacerme reaccionar.

….:::::::….

Y el momento llego. La noche era fría cómo era de esperarse, pero tanta gente hacía que la calidez se pudiera sentir.

Yo esperaba tranquilo en el punto de reunión que me hubiera dicho aquella tarde por medio de otro mensaje de texto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recordé a Haru, recordé que no recibí un _"Feliz Navidad"_ de su parte y que lo más probable era que tampoco recibiera un _"Feliz Año Nuevo"_. ¿Tanto habíamos cambiado?

Me alegraba que fuera feliz, de que estuviera cumpliendo ese sueño que había tenido que descubrir. No podía negar que su recuerdo me hería bastante, pero él estaba bien.

 _Quería saber de él. Le echaba de menos._

—¡Oye, Makoto! ¿En qué piensas tanto? —Sousuke apareció con su sonrisa tímida, eso me gustaba de él, sus ojos que me decían todo. Aquella sutil expresión de felicidad que me hacían sucumbir ante su extraña y misteriosa forma de ser.

 _Tan reservado._

—Sou… hmm —Negué con la cabeza, no quería arruinar aquello, así que respondí igual con una sonrisa. Quería que notara mi entusiasmo, que supiera que esa invitación había sido para mí tan importante que no podía ocultarlo.

—Algo te sucede… pero no insistiré —. _Tan sutil_ —Vamos.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó entre la multitud. Buscó el mejor lugar para admirar todo mientras me hizo comer unos onigiris de dulce que compro en el lugar. Eso no era realmente necesario, pero agradecí el detalle.

 _¿Por qué lo haces?... Detente…_

Y a pesar de todo, de estar ambos con una sonrisa, había algo diferente en él ambiente. Nunca lo había sentido tan distante, tan lejos de mi. Era como si la esencia del Sousuke de los últimos días se hubiera desvanecido.

 _¿Qué te sucede?... No me gusta tu mirada llena de dolor…_

—Ayer vi a Rin —. Confesó con una sonrisa que me rompió el corazón. Pero él se veía más afectado, no parecía por nada feliz. Mi corazón se aceleró ¿Por qué me sentí tan ansioso por aquello? —Se ira de viaje a un tour por un año alrededor del mundo.

 _Entiendo._

Volteó a verme con una tristeza totalmente descarada. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el coraje o quizás por el miedo que aquello representaba para mí. Le sostuve la mirada con una estúpida sonrisa que no me llevaba a nada, pero quería animarlo.

—Seguro será divertido —. Le respondí tratando de que no leyera mi sentir, tratando de que mis sentimientos no fueran revelados. No quería que notara mi egoísmo.

 _Él aun es importante para ti ¿Cierto?_

—Le pedí que se quedara, pero se negó. No sé cómo hacer que se quede aquí y no se aleje más —. Las palabras de Sousuke de a poco me iban hiriendo más, sabía que no había nada entre nosotros, pero me molestaba.

 _Estoy celoso, deja de hablar de él._

Mi capacidad de mantener la calma había llegado a su límite. Baje la mirada y mi cuerpo tembló. Era verdad lo que había pensado de ese beso, de todo el tiempo que me había dedicado. Sólo habían sido tontas maneras de distraerse. Me mordí el labio para decir nada al respecto. Pero todo aquel intento se derrumbó cuando puso su mano en mi hombro y en un tono falsamente preocupado, preguntó lo que evidentemente yo no negaría.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo con seriedad, con una firmeza en su tono y si, con preocupación.

 _Es obvio que No._

Y lo que respondí no fue de la mejor manera, aparte con fuerza y de golpe su mano y lo volteé a ver con la rabia explicita en mi rostro —¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre bien después de esto?

Él me miró con asombro, quizá se preguntó qué diablos me pasaba, o pensaba que yo era un loco al cambiar tan de pronto mi carácter.

—Oye, sé que para ti también será difícil estar lejos de Haruka.

 _¿Por qué dijo eso?_

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Haru!? —Era realmente tan tonto, tan insensible. Y en el momento en que la gente comenzó a gritar el conteo regresivo tras de nosotros, yo sólo continúe con mi desahogo —¡Lo único que necesito es que tú me digas que soy importante para ti! —Le grite entre el ruido de los fuegos pirotécnicos que marcaban el nuevo año, lo grite con el coraje en la garganta, con las ganas de que él simplemente lo aceptara.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡A qué te refieres!? —Era verdad, él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que yo hablaba, él no sentía nada por mí.

 _¿A qué me refiero?_

—No es nada Sousuke, puedes quedarte con tu pasado y llorarle cuanto quieras a Rin.

 _No hables más._

Lo dejé atrás, me fui del lugar con el coraje aun acumulado en mis puños y un nudo enorme atrapado en mi garganta. Sousuke solamente se quedó clavado en ese sitio, perdido entre la multitud que lo acaparaba, viéndome partir a toda prisa.

 _Quería alejarme._

La pirotecnia seguía atrás, nuevamente aquel ambiente era el propicio para tener una discusión. Debía evitar esos sitios sin duda. El pecho dolía o era mi orgullo hecho pedazos. Que recuerdos tan amargos.

…..:::::::….

Pasó casi un mes cuando decidí regresar a nuestro sitio de reunión habitual. La cafetería. Elegí una mesa grande para poder trabajar en mi tarea. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metido ahí, pero llegué a tomar hasta cuatro tazas de café. Tratar de olvidar con cafeína no era bueno, pero el alcohol no era realmente mi fuerte.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Esa voz era tan familiar, tan llena de nostalgia y de dolor. Él se sentó junto a mi esperando quizá que yo le tratara de la misma manera que siempre. Su sonrisa tan discreta y esos ojos… _esos ojos._

Me levanté de golpe al verlo sentarse y le sonreí para luego morderme el labio. No podía verlo —. Sousuke, deberías aprender que interrumpir a las personas es de mala educación, nadie te invito a sentarte —Mencione mientras recogía mis cosas y las guardaba en la mochila —Es toda tuya la mesa —, le respondí como un niño testarudo que le da el gane al otro sólo por molestar.

—Quiero hablar contigo —. Su tacto al tomar mi muñeca me trajo de inmediato un mal sabor de boca. _Tan amargo_. Pero su voz se escuchaba tan mal. Quizá quería hablar de Rin y yo, yo solamente me negaba a escuchar —Necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió el otro día.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —. Me aferre a la negativa, aun no estaba listo para tratar ningún tema —Seré claro contigo Sousuke, no quiero ser nuevamente tu juguete de distracción. _No sigas._ Ve y llorarle a Gou, tal vez ella pueda entenderte más y tú puedas sustituirla con su hermano.

Estaba molesto, me sentía tan mal de estar de esa manera que mi enojo crecía aún más por sentirme tan débil e impotente, y nuevamente me aleje. Me fui de ese lugar sin saber si había olvidado algo, pero consciente de que al menos mi dignidad seguía conmigo.

…..:::::::…..

La situación me había derrumbado, estaba tan perdido que deje de ir a la escuela por unos días. No quería salir de la cama, era como un sentimiento de vacío.

Haru por una extraña razón comenzó a mandarme mensajes. Alguien le avisó sobre mi situación. Un mensaje tras otro hasta que decidí ponerlo en silencio. Llamó también a la puerta algunas veces, pero siempre desistía con facilidad, no era su problema y como siempre, escapaba de todo compromiso.

 _Que tarde apareces._

…..:::::::…..

El piso estaba totalmente oscuro y mis ganas las tenía por los suelos, había bajado un poco de peso, pero era normal cuando no se come mucho. Aun con toda aquella depresión, no me permitía dejar desordenado nada, era lo que me mantenía cuerdo y activo.

Todo se acumulaba y comenzaba a creer que aquello recién comenzaba; el estrés de la escuela, el ser olvidado por mi mejor amigo, el haber sido utilizado por otra persona y el haberme enamorado de él.

El timbre sonó y fui a atender sin fijarme antes por la mirilla. Abrí la puerta sin el cuidado pertinente. Sólo sentí un golpe en seco que me aventó hacía adentro —¡Oye! —, mi reclamo paso desapercibido. Un jalón de mi mano que termino por aventarme en la cama.

—No es para que pongas esa expresión de terror —Su voz.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar los aguamarina de él. Estaba sobre mí, con sus manos puestas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Esa mirada llena de terror, con sus brazos temblando junto a mí y un calor inexplicable que brotaba de su cuerpo. Había corrido hasta mi departamento. Estaba agitado.

—¿Sou… Sousuke? —¿Cómo se entero de donde vivía? ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Dime… Por favor, dime… quiero saber por qué te estás comportando así —Estaba ansioso al igual que yo, pudo notar su miedo. Sentía por primera vez que Sousuke quería decir más y casi un poco de su ser quería escapar de aquella barrera natural. Su voz temblaba y no precisamente por la carrera que seguro dio desde la estación del tren.

El pesar se apodero de mí y desvié la mirada un poco avergonzado. Lo entendía, estuve actuando como un crio. Y regrese para toparme con aquellos ojos que temblaban sin parar de mirarme. ¿Qué había detrás de ellos? Quería conocer un poco más a Sousuke, no me era suficiente con lo poco que tenía de él.

—Sou… ¿A que le tienes miedo? —. Alce mi mano llevándola hasta la mejilla de aquel sujeto que, sin más se recargo en esta como pidiendo un poco más de cariño —¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué actúas como si eso no hubiera importado? ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de otro que no sea Rin? —. Abrió sus orbes sorprendido de aquellas preguntas que le hice con la mayor calma posible. Había terror en su mirada, como me dolió aquello —Quisiera poder leer tu mente ¿Sabes? Quisiera saber que te detiene; eso me ayudaría a comprender tantas cosas... Quisiera que me dijeras que me quieres, que abrieras tu corazón a esa posibilidad, pero sé que no lo harás… no quieres dejarlo ir... Sousuke… Quisiera que me dijeras que me amas.

—¿Ma... koto? —. La mirada de Sousuke cambio tan rápido en cuanto termine.

Veía nuevamente aquella calma, aquella tranquilidad que siempre me inspiro y detrás de eso, vi aquel cariño que tanto había deseado volver a sentir.

Había hablado demasiado, mis palabras fueron muchas y comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberlas dicho.

 _Que tonto._

Pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando aquel sujeto se acercó más y escondió en mi cuello su rostro. Me abrazó con cuidado pero firme, cómo tratando de calmar mi corazón que estaba tan acelerado, aunque después me di cuenta de que realmente trataba de calmarse a sí mismo. Su cuerpo temblaba sobre el mío. Su alma estaba impaciente.

—Te quiero… —Musitó en mi oído y yo me estremecí al escucharlo —. Makoto, no sé si te amo, pero estoy seguro de que te quiero y que deseo intentar algo contigo, quiero enamorarme de ti

Sus palabras eran tan firmes a pesar de que su voz estaba entrecortada. Era la total seguridad de querer pertenecer, de querer ser parte de alguien y para alguien. No era complementarnos, era más bien compartir sentimientos. Me sentía feliz. Así que mi instinto me llevó a corresponder aquel abrazo y de igual manera perder mi rostro en su cuello. Estaba avergonzado.

—Hm.

Asentí con calma mientras nuestros corazones se calmaban. Y así nos quedamos por un largo rato hasta que caímos dormidos por tantas emociones acumuladas.

Si aquello había sido una confesión o una petición, no había quedado muy claro. Habría que hablarlo largo y tendido al despertar. Pero por el momento nos quedaríamos así, dándonos el calor que tanto nos falto en invierno, dándonos la compañía que tanto necesitábamos.

Estábamos escribiendo una nueva historia mientras nuestras manos se entrelazaban en aquel invierno que congelaba todo a su paso.

—También te quiero… —Susurre en mis sueños.

:::::::::

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haberme dado tiempo para leer mi fanfic. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si es lo contrario, igualmente espero sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas, que me ayudaran a mejorar en el próximo capítulo.

Nuevamente muchas gracias.


	2. PRIMAVERA

_**DISCLAIMER ON**_ : _Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y yo solo los uso para crear bellas, lindas y doloras historias, sin fines de lucro._

Disfruten~

* * *

 **.**

 **ESTACIONES.**

Primavera. Los cerezos que se reflejan en ti.

. . . . . . . .

La mañana tan poco sensata, había tomado la decisión de entrometerse por entre las cortinas, que habían dejado un pequeño y diminuto hueco por el cual, el sol sin miramiento entraba con dirección a la cama; y a no ser porque el despertador se unió en un complot sonando tan fuerte como pudiera ser posible, él jamás hubiera despertado a esa hora; su mano busco el camino estirándose, tentando todo a su paso, hasta lograr encontrar el tan ruidoso y cobarde enemigo, y llevándolo hasta él por debajo de las sabanas para luego volver a su lugar. En tan poco tiempo ya había tomado posesión de toda la cama que ahora estaba vacía al lado contrario, y que días anteriores tuviera a alguien más junto a él. No, ya no parecía tan fría después de una semana. Pero la nostalgia pesaba más bajo las mantas, el frío que se comenzaba a alejar gracias a la primavera, ahora era más que nada psicológico. Un suave quejido acompaño a su malhumorado rostro.

 _Cinco minutos más._

Y así, después de una corta meditación consigo mismo, su cuerpo entumido lo estiró cual gato, sacudiéndose el sueño con las manos; aunque las ganas de dormir aun seguían vivas. Un fuerte bostezo, un gruñido de disgusto. Despertar no había sido tan cansino antes ¿O sí? Pero no había mucho que hacer y ya estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama cuando menos lo esperó. Tenía ya el móvil en su mano, dando una rápida inspección entre los mensajes para encontrar al menos uno solo del que ahora se ausentaba, pero su expresión de desilusión era más que clara ¿Cuánto más estaría sin dar razón de vida?

 _Te echo de menos._

Un año había pasado desde que declararon uno al otro lo que sentían. El recuerdo de lo mal que la pasaron, aquellos momentos de confusión y de tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida. El dejar sus amores pasados y abrirse a nuevas experiencias. Fue el momento de tomar sus vidas y unirlas. Ahí es cuando fueron sinceros con sus sentimientos, con lo que les atraía el uno del otro. Se dieron tiempo para conocerse un poco más, para entender un poco más las necesidades ajenas. Sin darse cuenta, poco después comenzaron a vivir juntos en Tokyo. Y un día en el café, tomaron esa decisión de alquilar un departamento más amplio, más de ellos. Se habían cansado de "visitarse y despedirse", necesitaban algo que fuera propio, un lugar a donde llegar, un sitio en el que despertaran y estuvieran conscientes de tener al otro a su lado cada mañana, cada tarde, cada instante. Algo así como un hogar.

Ya incluso tenían planes de mudarse a otro país tan pronto terminaran los estudios o tal vez viajar por el mundo una temporada. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente, pero las emergencias pasan y la distancia los alcanzó para ponerles una agridulce prueba de resistencia.

Un último estirón y revolvió sus negros cabellos antes de levantarse, ponerse la ropa deportiva y empezar el día. Hora de correr y después a entrenar. Había hecho la promesa de no dejar de lado la rutina sólo porque se sintiera mal o un poco deprimido. Era importante si realmente quería competir dentro de los regionales.

" _Si te entretienes en algo, el tiempo se pasará rápido."_

Él siempre tan optimista.

Esa mañana era fresca, y el camino hasta la piscina era un poco burdo. Coches, cerezos que comenzaban a retoñar, los vecinos que habría que saludar, los edificios con sus negocios comenzando el día; y entre todo eso, la música que hacía de mediadora, al menos tenía su voz guardada entre aquellas canciones, una pequeña parte de su balada favorita que le había hecho cantar en alguna ocasión. Necesitaba que volviera, porque ahora no tendría a nadie a quien ver después del entrenamiento y la rehabilitación; el día transcurrió lento y sin el tan anhelado mensaje. Su paciencia comenzaba a quebrantarse, nunca la soledad le había calado tanto.

El apartamento parecía tan vacío y más amplio de lo normal. La cama seguía sin hacerse y no estaba nadie esperándolo para preparar la comida. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Un siglo? No, apenas y transcurrió una semana desde que Makoto tuvo que partir de emergencia a Iwatobi.

Sousuke por su parte, tenía que quedarse y no interrumpir su entrenamiento. El ojiverde le prometió regresar a tiempo para los regionales; lo haría, eso estaba claro, jamás hizo una promesa que no pudiera cumplir.

Más días pasaron así, más días sin él.

* * *

El timbre sonó tan fuerte y repetidas veces, que era seguro que los vecinos ya lo habrían escuchado. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche? El reloj despertador marcaba las 3:14 am, mucho pesaba ya abrir los ojos por la mañana y a esa hora era totalmente imperdonable. Pero terminó por levantarse, quitándose de encima las sabanas con coraje, pensando en quién en su sano juicio podría ser y que seguro en cuanto lo viera lo mataría; tanto le había costado conciliar el sueño, que verse interrumpido le causaba furia. Entonces, su mirada se elevó como iluminado por la mejor idea de todas. Sus pupilas dilatadas mostraron la emoción al pensar en aquel nombre, pero ¿Por qué no abría él con sus propias llaves? "Quizá las había perdido", fue el pensamiento inmediato. Y en una acción torpe y desesperada, se levantó cual resorte; un golpe en el dedo pequeño del pie, culpa de algún mueble que se entrometió en el camino, fue el resultado de tan poco cautelosa acción. En ese momento ya nada importaba, tenía que abrir y verlo.

Con el corazón acelerado, las manos temblando por el nerviosismo y el dolor del golpe que comenzaba a ser punzante, quitó con torpeza los pasadores de seguridad, giró la perilla y cuando vio quien era detrás de aquella puerta, sus ojos mostraron la total desilusión. La respiración agitada comenzó a normalizarse. Había derrochado energía por esa persona que, aunque le daba gusto ver, no era alguien deseado en ese instante.

—No es necesario que muestres tanta emoción, Sousuke.

—Rin… —Su disgustó no podía ser más evidente. En tan solo un momento lo habían bajado de su nube y metido en un balde de agua fría. Se dio media vuelta caminando por el suave piso de madera, le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el interior del apartamento, deteniéndose en el ima —¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —La pregunta iba con molestia.

—El vuelo se demoró —, respondió un poco cohibido con una suave sonrisa que no decía mucho —y apenas di con la dirección de este lugar. No pensé que vivieras en un sitio tan caro como este —En cuanto las luces se encendieron, observó meticulosamente el espacio, notó un diseño del interior en un estilo muy occidental, pero no encontró nada que le indicara algo fuera de lo normal, excepto su actitud al abrir la puerta —. Parece que esperabas a alguien más ¿Me equivoco?

—No espero a nadie —. Respondió Sousuke aun con la seriedad y la molestia que ahora mismo volvía a sentir —, no hoy…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un repentino acercamiento del otro, sus orbes se abrieron por la sorpresa, fue un acto desesperado donde los labios de ambos se vieron envueltos en un beso que el pelirrojo propició. Aquello había tomado por sorpresa a Yamazaki, quien mantuvo la respiración mientras era empujado con fuerza hasta llegar a topar con un mueble, de donde varios objetos terminaron en el suelo. Ni las pequeñas suplicas de "espera" fueron escuchadas. Sousuke no quería lastimarlo, pero con un impulso violento lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó hacía atrás. Tomó una bocanada de aire, llenó los pulmones de aire.

—¡Detente! —Fue enérgico en sus palabras.

Anonadado, estaba totalmente sorprendido. El desconcierto por fin llegó a su rostro cuando notó que Rin estaba llorando, la duda apareció en su entrecejo, parecía que aquellas lágrimas no dejarían de brotar jamás. Una mueca extraña en los labios del pelirrojo, indicaban un dolor que era imposible de explicar con palabras. Estaba sufriendo. Lo abrazó con tiento, sin ser muy efusivo o expresivo en su acción. Jamás se había requerido de más, así eran ellos y así le permitió llorar sin recriminar nada de lo sucedido.

Un té bastó para tranquilizarlo. Tenía que desahogarse.

El resto de la noche se pasó explicando la "pelea" que había tenido con Haru. Ya no era noticia el que ellos dos eran pareja y de sus constantes discusiones, pero ¿Por qué ahora llegar y hacer semejante estupidez? No imaginaba del todo eso de tener "problemas" con Makoto, siempre solían atacar cualquier diferencia dialogando o en una simple conversación. Pero olvidaba por un momento lo impulsivo que era Rin y la terquedad de Haruka. Debieron tener grandes contradicciones para que estuvieran separados y más aún, para que el Rin hiciera aquello.

 _Un reemplazo, que cruel._

Trató de calmarse y entenderlo. Para Rin, Sousuke estaba libre, no tenía una pareja y además vivía solo, eso estaba claro a la vista de todos, pero la verdad era que tenía una relación de un año con Makoto. Una relación que había costado concretar por las innumerables dudas de ambos, por el temor a no ser correspondidos o volver a equivocarse.

—Haru se enteró de que Makoto estaba en Iwatobi —. Las palabras de Rin eran quebradas, dolidas —Fue tras de él con la intención de declararse. Es un idiota.

La noticia le llegó en frio, era como si su cerebro hubiera decidido detenerse en esas palabras. Haruka fue para Tachibana el amor imposible de toda su vida. Al mismo Sousuke le había costado llegar al corazón del ojiverde. Hacerlo creer que ese chico no lo era todo y que él podía ser mucho más ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora? Infinidad de ideas pasaban por la mente ahora confundida del pelinegro. Su corazón se aceleró, pero mantuvo la calma. Haruka y Makoto estaban juntos, los mensajes al celular desaparecieron. Deseaba que todo fueran simples coincidencias ¿Y si Makoto accedía? Imposible. Estaba tan seguro del amor que le tenían, de que cada caricia hasta ese momento había sido sincera, no había duda en ello, no había nada malo en que dos amigos se volvieran a ver después de tiempo.

 _Tranquilo._

—¿Desde cuándo esta en Iwatobi?

—Cuatro días —Respondió sin vacilar.

No se haría ideas, no pensaría en tonterías momentáneas, eso no significaba que le estuvieran mintiendo. Se tomó su tiempo para continuar la charla, no escuchaba lo que decía Rin, por unos segundos se dedicó a guardar la calma. Se mordió el labio mientras se hacía del control de su respiración. Su corazón latía con prisa, no podía dejarse llevar. En su mente estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ambos, pero no entendía la reacción desesperada de su cuerpo. Calma. Tal vez era normal el sentir miedo, temor a perderlo. No era la inseguridad del engaño, no era ese tipo de confusión, era simplemente el temor a no estar más a su lado.

—Él nunca te cambiaría así —. Su voz sonaba fuerte y tranquila, como siempre, como era él —Haruka no ama a Makoto. Tal vez sólo te lo ha dicho para hacerte enojar, por molestarte, para causarte un poco de celos.

 _Sonríe._

—¿Tú lo crees? Parecía tan seguro de sus palabras —. Era tan normal su negatividad, el que estuviera sumergido en el peor de los escenarios.

—No seas tonto y dramático, deja de llorar de esa manera en cuanto sientes que pierdes las cosas o están lejos de tu control. Hubieras ido a Iwatobi, aquí no hay mucho que hacer —. Le reprendió sin temor, como era costumbre.

Se levantó algo decepcionado de las razones de Rin para estar ahí. Seguro que de igual manera pretendía darle celos a Nanase. Le parecía tan infantil esa reacción que sólo atinó a suspirar pesado y levantarse. En su habitación estaría más relajado, pero antes que nada dejó en el sofá un juego de sabanas para el otro. Dormiría ahí, era su mejor amigo después de todo, pero no podría dejarlo pasar a su cuarto, el lugar más íntimo dentro del apartamento.

—Trata de descansar un poco y en cuanto el día comience… —Se quedó en silencio al ver hacía la ventana, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se pusiera —veremos qué hacer.

* * *

Esa mañana dejó de lado la rutina y se encargó únicamente de atender a su visita. Por muy extraño que pareciera, no le causaba alegría tenerlo ahí. Era más como una "molestia". Pero no había mucho que hacer, la educación iba primero. Así que preparó el desayuno para dos; tamagoyaki, encurtidos, arroz cocido y salmón a la plancha. Acomodó la mesa con los platillos que comerían, dejando con precaución el espacio que solía ocupar Makoto.

—Lamento si no es más variado, aún no he ido a la compra de la semana —. Los modales, ante todo, tenían que seguir con la idea de que Rin era su mejor amigo y es que, si lo era, pero por ahora, era la "visita incomoda".

—Puedo acompañarte si me lo permites, así podría ayudarte y comprar algunas cosas que necesito —. La propuesta no estaba del todo mal, salir un poco ayudaría a ambos a no sentir la presión —Hay un minimarket aquí cerca, lo vi cuando llegue.

Rin había estado en el extranjero entrenando arduamente, llegando a posicionarse entre los mejores nadadores del país, impulsado continuamente por la velocidad de Haruka, que siempre le llevaba la delantera en ese tema. Por un tiempo fueron juntos a torneos internacionales, siendo la pareja "revelación" del momento y que daría a su país mucho orgullo y triunfos, sin dudar.

Rin en veces mandaba fotografías vía e-mail o mensajes de texto a Yamazaki, en los cuales lo animaba a continuar con su rehabilitación. De las peleas, Sousuke se enteraba por medio de Makoto, que era el que recibía ese tipo de mensajes tanto de Matsuoka como de Nanase. Y eso estaba bien, nunca se creyó ser un experto en relaciones amorosas, aun se preguntaba cómo la de él estaba funcionando tan bien.

El pelirrojo, de igual manera estuvo enterado de lo que había sucedido con sus amigos aquella ocasión en que Makoto se enclaustro en su apartamento; se lamentó siempre no haber estado ahí para apoyar al pelinegro como lo intentó hacer Haruka con su amigo de infancia. Se consideró una mala persona debido a eso, pero le confortaba saber que la relación con Sousuke no se había mermado. Aunque comenzó a sentir un cierto recelo por el ojiverde, ya que a veces le hubiera gustado tal sincronía con Haru; pero lo suyo era distinto, más alejado de las cosas "sobrenaturales". Agradecía de muchas maneras el no conocer del todo a su pareja, pensando constantemente lo aburrido que sería poder intuir lo que el otro quería o deseaba.

Y ahí estaba Sousuke, hablando sin parar de ese que ahora podía llamar su "rival". Sabía que estaban juntos en la escuela, y que habían terminado en las mismas clases, prácticamente ahora ellos eran buenos amigos desde que Haruka se apartara del camino para seguirlo. Eso lo aliviaba. Veía a Sousuke feliz, jamás lo había visto con una sonrisa tan tranquila y por qué no, tan sincera. Había olvidado lo difícil que era hacer a ese chico mostrarse ante los demás, pero pensó que tal vez era el efecto de tenerlo ahí. ¿Cierto? No, ahora Tachibana era el centro de atención de las personas más importantes para él.

—¿Podrías parar de una vez? No quiero saber nada de él —. El tono tan fuerte y cortado en que lo dijo fue de molestia —¡Makoto, Makoto, Makoto! ¿No puedes hablar de algo más? —No volteó a verlo, sólo dejó sus palillos a un lado y agradeció por los alimentos. Tragó saliva mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza sobre la mesa. Aspiró fuerte, tratando de calmarse, y ahí fue cuando Sousuke lo notó: Rin estaba destrozado por completo y no sabía cómo decirlo. Su mirada que casi siempre brillaba, ahora estaba apagada.

 _Él siempre tan complicado._

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que… —fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de hacer una larga pausa, no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, ¿Lo había lastimado? Era raro que alguien guardara rencor por Tachibana, quien jamás hacía algo malo contra los demás; así que decidió levantar los platos y llevarlos a fregar. No trataba de evadir el tema, sólo pensaba cómo afrontarlo —Salgamos a dar una vuelta, ambos lo necesitamos.

—¿Sousuke?

Se detuvo en seco para escucharlo. La apariencia de Rin estaba dañada, desgastada. ¿Había sido tan fuerte la palea entre esos dos? No podía imaginar ni un poco a Haruka molesto, aunque ya había escuchado de un par de incidentes, no se hacía la imagen completa de esa escena. Rin siempre había sido impulsivo, siempre tomando iniciativa, tal vez había cansado a Nanase con su insistencia.

Suspiró pesado y caminó hasta donde su amigo y le sonrió —. Estará todo bien. Lo de ustedes va enserio, las cosas no terminaran tan fácilmente. Créeme.

Siempre se mantuvo al margen, siempre intentando confortarlo a su manera. Era él quien debía de llegar lejos, así que siempre lo impulsó. Y aunque tuvieran que distanciarse sabían la complicidad y el rol que cada uno jugaba. Sousuke desde siempre tomó el papel del que protegiera a Rin, quien siempre terminaba llorando cada que perdía y había algo que no pudiera hacer. Siempre con tanta tenacidad, con esas ganas de comerse al mundo, Rin era mucho y lo era todo, pero nunca pudo caminar a la par de él. La luz de Matsuoka era inmensa y solía opacarlo fácilmente, al menos él así lo veía. Y eso lo dejó atrás, lejos de quien ocupara su corazón, distanciados por el orgullo propio, por no ser capaz de avanzar al mismo ritmo. Entendiendo que esas sonrisas tan infinitas jamás podrían ser para él, que sólo serían de aquel sujeto que se cruzara en el camino de Rin, Haruka. Celos, rabia, impotencia, todo eso los llevo a tomar caminos separados y la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido se desvaneció en el bachillerato. Todo por lo que había luchado, nunca fue suficiente para confortar y alentar a quien una vez amo.

—¿Tú… estabas enamorado de mí?

Una sensación extraña se formó en la mandíbula de Sousuke, apretando con fuerza mientras tragaba saliva. La pregunta tan directa lo hizo volver a esos recuerdos que creía ya no existían.

—Rin… no es momento para hablar de eso —. El moreno no quería entrar en detalles, el pasado había quedado lo bastante atrás como para traerlo nuevamente al presente. El nerviosismo lo había alcanzado.

—Yo… también sentía algo por ti… creo —Insistió con una suave sonrisa. Las palabras dejaron helado a Sousuke. ¿Qué tenía que decir o responder? Rin parecía dudar de sus palabras, pero a la vez eran tan firmes, no importaba que su voz fuera cortada. Había cierto grado de arrepentimiento, era como pedirle perdón por algo que no pudo ser, era pedirle permiso para retomar aquel instante. Si existía un momento indicado, esperaba que fuera ese, era momento de aprovechar las oportunidades. Y al ahora petrificado amigo, le dirigió una mirada fuerte, sin vacilo, exigiendo una respuesta

—Basta Rin.

—¡Dame una oportunidad! —Las palaras de Matsuoka iban subiendo de tono, a excepción de su mirada que estaba clavada ahora en el piso, esa estaba lo bastante derrotada como para levantarla y mantenerla firme después de ese "basta". No podía o tal vez no quería ver la expresión de Sousuke ahora.

—Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con eso —. El tono seguro con que Yamazaki le respondía y el soportar no perder los estribos le hicieron morderse la lengua. Le estaba haciendo daño. ¿Por qué venir ahora con estas tonterías? —No sé a qué estés jugando Rin, pero esto es algo en lo que no puedo, ni quiero ayudar.

—¿Ayudarme? —Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una mirada extraña, con alguien que no conocía. ¿Quién era aquel que estaba al frente? Sousuke realmente parecía otro ante sus ojos ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan grande? El oxígeno parecía escaparse de su cuerpo, su respiración no encontraba ritmo, y ni que decir de su corazón, el que ahora estaba totalmente devastado —, yo sólo… quiero intentar tener una relación contigo.

—Ahora estas con Haruka, no me vengas con estas tonterías. No entrare en tu juego de despecho. No necesito estas cosas en este momento —. El tono tan calmado y tan seguro de Sousuke asustaban, era como tener a alguien sin un gramo de piedad junto a él. Pero la mirada de compasión en él era mayor que cualquier indiferencia mostrada. Intentó en vano llevar su mano al hombro de Rin, pero era consciente de que cualquier acto como ese, podría ser mal interpretado, así que se contuvo, aun con todo el pesar que eso le representaba.

—¡No es un juego! Estoy hablando enserio, Sousuke. Por un día… al menos déjame intentarlo —La voz quebrada del pelirrojos suplicaban con dolor. Aferrado por completo al sentimiento del recuerdo, tratando de cubrir una herida abriendo la de alguien más

—Estoy saliendo con Makoto.

La declaración de Sousuke le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Un suspiro quebrado se dejó escuchar entre el silencio que reinó. La mirada desviada de ambos y las palabras que ninguno de los dos pretendía decir.

—Él lo tiene todo ¿No? A ti, a Haru… —Se levantó de golpe mientras sus puños se apretaban con más fuerza a sus costados. Frustración y coraje, y un dejo de tristeza, no había una manera de describir del todo como se sentía en ese momento. Su cabeza gacha, estaba humillado.

Su mejor amigo lo estaba rechazando. Estaba claro que no era bienvenido del todo y que era momento de marcharse. Y lo hubiera hecho si en ese instante la calidez de su tacto no hubiera cubierto su mano. Sousuke se había acercado lo suficiente para calmar aquel dolor; detestaba verlo tan derrotado, tan acabado emocionalmente. Estaba consciente de que Rin no era un hombre fuerte de sentimientos y que era tan sencillo quebrarlo y dejarlo caer. Tan desagradable era más aun el sólo hecho de pensar que quien tuviera la culpa de ese momento de pesadez, era él mismo.

—Salgamos, ahora mismo necesitamos caminar —. A como fuera lugar Yamazaki intentaba mantener el control de aquella escena dramática, comportándose con la madurez necesaria —Puedo ofrecerte un paseo por los cerezos, ahora mismo están en flor —Sonrió. Tan dulce y cálida sonrisa.

Rin asintió sin decir una sola palabra, limitándose a responder de la misma manera, sonriendo con vergüenza. Al menos algo había ganado.

Afuera, la primavera estaba presumiendo en todo su esplendor su colorido. Sousuke tenía razón, los arboles estaban rebosantes de flores, pero lo más espectacular en esa temporada eran sin duda las flores de cerezo, que adornaban en tonalidades de rosa, veredas y caminos, templos y casas. Matsuoka tenía un delirio extraño por aquellos árboles que solo florecían una vez al año alrededor del mes de abril. La flor de cerezo era su favorita gracias a ese enorme árbol que recordaba de su niñez.

Iban caminando despacio y en silencio, rozando apenas sus manos al andar. Cada uno pensando en lo que recién había sucedido. Envueltos en un ambiente sutilmente romántico y tranquilo. Tan perfecto.

—Sousuke, atesorare este momento —. Estaba complacido, ahora más tranquilo, pero aun con esas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos —¡Gracias! —Dijo parándose frente a él y deteniendo el andar.

—No agradezcas, y deja de llorar, por favor —Sonrió con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Qué era todo aquello

El momento propició lo que ocurrió después. Rin había tomado la mano de Sousuke de manera tan natural, y él otro había respondido sujetándola con firmeza y sin vacilar. Ahora Yamazaki jugaba con fuego y lo hizo aún más cuando el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente acortando distancia.

Rin le miraba directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese color jade que era tan atrayente. Buscaba algo en su interior, pero Sousuke no se quedaba atrás, las miradas iban y venían, y aunque su primer pensamiento era "detente", algo le empujaba a seguir disminuyendo la distancia con el menor, terminando aquello con un beso tan sutil y efímero; apenas unos segundos bastaron para dejarlos sin aliento. El arrepentimiento comenzaba a quemar el interior de Sousuke. Su mirada iba de sus labios a sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio al comprender el error que estaba cometiendo.

—Lo siento —. Fue lo único que Rin atinó a decir, al sentir el suave calor en sus mejillas ¿Qué era todo aquello? Se sentía bien, satisfecho. Esa disculpa fue sólo apariencia. Había encontrado la duda en Sousuke ¿Acaso el amor hacía Makoto no era tan firme? Sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Nuevamente el despertador hacía su ruido matinal, pero esta vez el sueño se había fugado y había decidido ausentarse por esa noche. El techo no era algo necesariamente interesante, pero en ese momento era el sitio perfecto al que podía atender.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y unos sigilosos pasos avanzaron hasta él. No dijo nada al respecto y sólo le permitió adentrarse por completo. Pudo notar, casi al instante, el peso extra sobre el colchón y un suave roce en sus labios que lo hicieron responder con una sonrisa. Aquel ajeno cuerpo se había tomado el atrevimiento de sentarse sobre él. Estaba nervioso y el otro también, podía sentirlo en el suave temblor de sus piernas. Acto que lo hizo llevar sus manos hasta sus caderas y aferrarse con fuerza a ellas para tranquilizarlo, y tal vez, para tranquilizarse el mismo. Levantaba suavemente la cabeza para alcanzar esos labios que se retiraban un poco, los atraía entre besos, entre murmullos y suspiros. Ambos estaban nerviosos. ¿Qué era lo que seguía después de aquello? Yamazaki se atrevió a llevar su mano al rostro del otro, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas ligeramente calientes de Matsuoka. Sonrieron a la par, cuando el pelirrojo se agacho para acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, tan cálido, había tanta seguridad en ese sitio. Sousuke terminó aferrándose a él con un fuerte abrazo, acariciando los cabellos rojizos, dando un poco de cariño, sin llegar a dar amor. Lo acercó un poco más para hundir el rostro en su cuello, el pelinegro estaba ahora avergonzado por sus actos.

—Makoto… no me odies.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se congeló al escucharlo y se levantó de a poco. Le miró lleno de dolor —¿Tanto lo amas? —Preguntó con una suave y apenas audible voz, se pudo notar la duda en sus labios y unas manos que se aferraban al otro temblando.

—Rin… yo… —las palabras no podían salir con facilidad, necesitaba dejar las cosas totalmente claras, pero no encontraba las precisas para expresarse.

—No digas nada, Sousuke, sólo déjate llevar. No pienses en nada más —. Intentó besarlo nuevamente, pero Sousuke lo detuvo.

—No tarda en llegar Gou, dúchate y prepara tus maletas, tienes que ir por Haruka, él te necesita. Rin, tu eres mi amigo y no puedes ser nada más en mi vida. Yo amo a Makoto y nada cambiara eso ¿Lo entiendes? —Las palabras comenzaban a fluir por fin —. Yo hubiera sido feliz de escuchar esto hace poco más de un año y te hubiera alejado de Haruka lo más posible, pero debes de comprender que cada uno tomo su propio camino. Esto es doloroso —aspiró profundo antes de continuar —, el que vengas y juegues de esta manera con los sentimientos ajenos, con mis sentimientos. ¡Solo detente! No quiero lastimarte y no quiero ser utilizado por mi propio amigo como un reemplazo o escape a sus emociones.

La frialdad no solo estaba reflejada en sus palabras, su mirada estaba en la misma sintonía, viéndolo con la lástima que jamás creyó demostrar por el otro. Lo apartó de encima y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Hazme el favor de bajarte. Este sitio no te pertenece y no puedo permitirme mancharlo con más engaño.

Despacio, tragando un poco de saliva, casi como un niño que recién ha sido regañado, entre suspiros pesados y las inmensas ganas de llorar, se bajó de la cama, y a paso lento llegó hasta la puerta y se recargó en el vano de esta —. No tiene por qué enterarse —, dijo con cinismo.

—Lo sabrá, y yo seré quien se lo diga. Y quizá lo nuestro termine, pero eso no significa que quiero que estés conmigo. Tú amas a Haruka, no tengo que repetírtelo una vez más —. Levantó la mirada con molestia. Las palabras de Rin estaban llenas no sólo de cinismo, estaban repletas de egoísmo. Eso no podía pasarlo por alto tan fácilmente, había que ponerle fin a toda esa tontería —. Así que, por favor, Rin… basta de juegos infantiles. ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora! —

Cuando el otro salió, Sousuke se quedó con la amarga sensación en su garganta, con el dolor de haber fallado a todo. Hacía tanto no se sentía de esa manera. Llevó sus manos al rostro, quería intentar borrar todo con un grito que soltó después de aquello.

" _Así que, esto es sentirse miserable"._

* * *

—Espero que lo perdones. Él me no paro de rechazarme y decirme lo mucho que te amaba.

El puerto de Iwatobi a lo lejos parecía tan tranquilo, tan sensato gracias a ese atardecer que aminoraba esa terrible y cruel explicación. Las palabras del pelirrojo eran sinceras y llenas de culpa, pero dolorosas al fin de cuentas. Nunca pensó que sus actos pudieran llegar a dañar a una de las personas más importantes en vida.

Makoto por su parte, mantenía su singular mirada, la compasión era desbordante siempre en aquella expresión. No imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar y de cierta manera estaba tranquilo, sereno porque Sousuke hizo lo que debía. No había, ni sentía rencor alguno por quien le contaba aquello. Haruka en esos días había intentado algo parecido, pero fue rechazado de inicio, lo había apartado completamente de sus sentimientos y se lo dejó tan claro, que no quedo duda en absoluto de los sentimientos que ambos tenían el uno por el otro: amistad.

—Los amores tardíos son los que más hacen daño ¿No crees? —el ojiverde, siempre tratando de guardar la calma, su serenidad era inquebrantable. Sonrió, una sonrisa que a Rin tomó por sorpresa —. Gracias por ser sincero, Rin. Ahora te pido que, por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte a solas a Sousuke, él es mío y no pretendo dejar que me lo quites como lo hiciste con Haru.

Makoto, en un instante mostró una mirada y una expresión totalmente diferente, era irreconocible. Se podía sentir un cierto odio que había mantenido oculto. Pero no dejaba la sonrisa de lado. Estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por Yamazaki, tan seguro de que ahora lucharía por no perder a quien amaba. Desde que el ojijade se topara en su camino, todo había cambiado. Había calma y tranquilidad en su vida. Tenía la seguridad que tanto había buscado, que ahora, el sólo hecho de pensar en perderlo, le daba rabia.

La charla terminó con aquello, con un Rin derrotado y un Makoto triunfante y lastimado.

—Así que ¿Soy tuyo?

El pulso de Tachibana se aceleró al escuchar esa voz tan firme tras de él. Despacio, se giró mientras el otro se acercaba con cautela.

—¿Tienes dudas sobre eso? —Le respondió tranquilo y sonriendo.

—No, sólo tengo miedo de perderte.

Makoto no dudó ni un poco, y se acercó para abrazarlo. No lo miró a los ojos, sólo se dedicó a sentirlo entre sus brazos, a no dejarlo ir, a desaparecer esa pequeña distancia que se había formado entre los dos —No tengas miedo, estamos juntos después de todo.

—Si…

Sousuke lo aleló un poco y apoyó su frente con la de Makoto, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando el suave respirar del otro. Despacio y sin miedo, buscó los labios de él. Los rozó con tiento, abriéndolos suavemente, incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Su aliento, su calor, todo se hizo uno cuando el beso se presentó. Las manos de Yamazaki no permitían la distancia entre los dos, sus labios exigían un poco más de aquel beso, un tanto más de lo que ya había probado. No importaba la sensación de falta de oxígeno, eso estaba de más en ese momento. Un instante que se vio interrumpido por una pequeña risilla de ambos al sentir un poco de saliva resbalar por su mentón. Por primera vez, sintieron un poco de vergüenza y complicidad. Sousuke lo abrazó, se aferró a su amor, a ese al que jamás podría renunciar.

—Te amo, Makoto. Lamentó haberte hecho pasar este momento tan desagradable.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza —No. Gracias Sousuke, por elegirme a mí una vez más. Te amo —Le regaló una vez más esa sonrisa, esa que tanto amaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer este pequeño y humilde fanfic. Está hecho con el amor y cariño total a las letras y a esta hermosa pareja SouMako.

Muchas gracias también, a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar un _review_ , para mi estos son importantes, porque me dejan ver lo que esperan de este escrito.

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, y espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc. Todo esto me ayuda a crecer y corregir lo que sea necesario.

En verdad, mil gracias.

Esperen el próximo capítulo~


	3. 1-5 A MITAD DEL OTOÑO

_**Disclaimer on.**_ _Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a sus creadores y yo sólo los tomo prestados para diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Nota1: CONTIENE R18+**_

 ** _Nota2:_** _El capitulo esta situado entre el 1 y el 2, recordemos que entre esos dos capítulos ha pasado 1 año._

 _ **Nota3**_ _: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _DISFRUTEN~_

 **cap 1.5**

 **A MITAD DEL OTOÑO**

...:::::::...

Exámenes y un viaje de consulta médica hicieron que Sousuke no pudiera estar con Makoto la noche antes de su cumpleaños. No había mencionado la hora en que volvería, pero era seguro que estaría en tan esperada fecha especial para Tachibana.

Apuntaban las cuatro de la mañana cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió sigilosamente. Sousuke entraba a hurtadillas, como un ladrón o un extraño en ese piso. Colocó en silencio la mochila en el suelo. En la habitación, Makoto dormía sin sospechar nada al respecto. Era bien sabido que tenía un sueño pesado desde que entro a la universidad, tuvo varios incidentes al intentar levantarlo por las mañanas.

Tomó su toalla y fue darse un baño relajante antes de ir con el otro, estaba cansado después del viaje.

Nuevamente caminó con tiento por la habitación, observó al otro ocupando su espacio sobre la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal espectáculo. Pero algo le llamó la atención, a pesar del frio Makoto había decidido dormir sin playera.

 _Tentación_.

Sousuke tragó saliva y mordió su labio, respiró hondo y con cuidado se acercó al otro. Muy despacio besó su hombro, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su cuello. Makoto se movía un poco como respuesta, pero parecía no despertar. Eso era bueno. Continuó con besos suaves, mientras su mano se deslizó hasta acariciar con cuidado sus pezones y estimularlos un poco. _Un gemido_. Se acomodó para poder besarlo en los labios cuando sintió la respuesta ajena. _Se había despertado_.

—Sou… suke… —su voz era aun débil, adormilada y sorprendida —Hn…

Le indicó que guardara silencio mientras continuaba con aquellas caricias que ya habían puesto sonrojado al ojiverde, que ya habían provocado pequeños y suaves gemidos y una respuesta en su entrepierna.

—Makoto… —la fuerte voz de Sousuke que intentaba ser un susurro en el oído del otro, le hacían sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo que llegaba hasta la punta de sus pies.

Los brazos de Makoto ya estaban sobre los hombros del pelinegro, aferrándose y acentuando más el hecho de que deseaba más de todo aquello. Era una hora sensible, lo había tomado con la guardia baja y no pretendía oponerse a ese juego que había comenzado.

Las manos de Sousuke no dejaban de explorar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Makoto, y apegaba más el suyo que apenas y llevaba los interiores puestos. Ambos estaban excitados, era un calor que podía sentirse en su intimidad. Con besos sobre su pecho y una lengua que dibujaba un camino hasta el vientre, llegó al sexo de Makoto después de retirar esa estorbosa ropa que ya no era necesaria.

Pudo sentir como el ojiverde se agitó cuando su lengua tocó la punta de su pene, el líquido pre-seminal ya estaba presente y lo lamió para probar un poco y sentir aun más la reacción ajena. Makoto gemía quedo, trataba de no ser tan evidente y más aun cuando continuaba un tanto dormido. Aquello parecía más un sueño que algo real. Nunca hubiera esperado que Sousuke llegara a esa hora buscando algo más que dormir. Pero resultaba todo lo contrario.

El más alto hacía lo suyo con propiedad, tocando con su lengua y sus dedos cada parte sensible del otro. Dentro de su boca, Sousuke podía sentir la firmeza de aquella erección, y ese momento en que el otro intentaba apretar las piernas cuando se estremecía por el placer causado. Pero se detuvo para volver a los labios ajenos y besarlos con una pasión totalmente desenfrenada y al momento una calma total. Le miró directo a los ojos como esperando la autorización para ir mas allá.

—Sería tu primera vez, puedo parar ahora —. Yamazaki hasta el momento había respetado el que Makoto no quisiera ir más lejos, y no por no quererlo o no sentirse totalmente atraído, era más que nada esa necesidad de hacer las cosas bien y no por arrebatos. Con Sousuke, necesitaba que todo fuera bien.

Asintió entonces Tachibana con una sonrisa y pequeño beso en sus labios. El rojo en su rostro delató la completa vergüenza de haber accedido a continuar, acto que al pelinegro le pareció demasiado dulce y soltó sin querer una pequeña risilla.

—Cuida de mí —. Pidió Makoto mostrando una expresión un poco lasciva

—Como siempre… —Sousuke le confirmó con una suave sonrisa, de esas que solo le pertenecían a él.

Bajó nuevamente para continuar estimulando al otro. La masturbación entre ambos, era algo que hacían con regularidad así que, la parte del sexo y el conocerse completamente desnudos era un punto que tenían totalmente cubierto. Tomó sus piernas y las levantó, pidiéndole que las sujetara lo mas pegado a su cuerpo que pudiera. Su lengua recorrió sus piernas, sus muslos y sus nalgas, con cautela llegó a esa zona íntima y lamió despacio, era necesario prepararlo antes, estimular aquel lugar era un punto clave. Sus dedos ayudaron con el trabajo, tratando de meterlos de a poco. Su lengua se intentaba abrir paso despacio, y cada que lo hacía, Makoto respondía estremeciéndose mientras soltaba gemidos que llenaban la habitación. Era su primera vez después de todo. Esos pequeños saltos que daba el otro le gustaban. Sus dedos estando en su interior jugaban un poco y ayudaban a la vez a expandir un poco la cavidad.

Makoto no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado por ser invadido de tal manera, de ser visto desde aquella perspectiva. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tal cosa podría llegar a pasar, pero antes de sentirse rechazado o de alguna manera mal consigo mismo, se sentía bien, tranquilo, aceptado. El acto íntimo que estaban realizando era una muestra más de ese amor que tanto sentían el uno por el otro.

Yamazaki entonces se incorporó un poco y estiró la mano para tomar del mueble de junto una pequeña botella con lubricante para facilitar lo que seguiría. En su miembro erecto puso un poco de ese liquido frio y viscoso para estimularse un poco antes de comenzar. Tomó la mano de Makoto y le pidió que lo hiciera por él. Tachibana, sin chistar lo hizo encantado. En su mano lograba sentir la virilidad del mayor, tragó saliva mientras le miraba a los ojos y se mordía el labio. El pelinegro estaba nervioso. Y cómo no estarlo si quien amaba le había dado paso a algo sumamente importante para ambos. Nunca pensó que hacer el amor fuera así de complicado. Complicado por el sólo hecho de estar sincronizados en pensamientos, sensaciones e incluso en tiempos. Era maravillo sentir aquel miedo, aquella vergüenza y ese nerviosismo que recorría por completo su columna.

—Si duele demasiado… dímelo y me detendré —Esa era la parte de miedo, ese temor de hacerlo mal.

Pero Makoto se recostó por completo sobre su espalda, tratando de relajarse y facilitar todo para ambos. Había accedido a una situación que cambiaría por completo la relación de ambos, era un tema delicado que habían tratado innumerables veces, estaba feliz de haber llegado a ese punto en ese momento. Así que Sousuke se acomodó entre sus piernas y con calma se acercó para frotarse en el otro y empujando con suavidad su pene en pequeños intentos de penetración. Su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del peliverde, quien hacía pequeños gestos de dolor y de placer, haciendo esos pequeños ruidos que lo excitaban más y más. No podría lastimarlo, aquello que hacían no es que fuera necesario para avanzar en su relación, pero incluso para él significaba que todo iba bien, que su relación estaba tomando un rumbo más maduro y seguro; cosas tan complicadas o tan sencillas le hacían sentir alegría.

Se acercó un poco más y lentamente fue entrando en Makoto, quien soltó un gemido fuerte mientras su intimidad era invadida. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sabanas y sus piernas, las que trataba de frenar para indicarle al otro que fuera más despacio, pero entre más lento, más dolor; así que Sousuke lo intento hacer un poco más rápido hasta tener todo su miembro dentro. Y casi al momento, para calmar al otro se acercó a sus labios y los besó, cubrió sus labios por completo para frenar un grito fuerte y para tratar de hacerlo volver a la serenidad. Sentía la opresión y la estreches, le excitaba, pero dolía un poco.

—S-Sou…suke… —en los ojos de Makoto podía verse unas pequeñas lágrimas que asustaron al pelinegro. Todo estaba bien, si algo malo sucediera el otro ya lo hubiera detenido, aquello era normal.

—Voy a moverme —. Le indicó sin dejar de darle esos pequeños besos que trataban de mantenerlo tranquilo. Tachibana era consciente de lo que Yamazaki intentaba y lo trataba de poner de su parte lo más posible, pero su mente solo estaba centrada en disfrutar, en sentir el placer en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus caderas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo lento de vaivén, la habitación ya se había inundado de los gimoteos de ambos, una voz seca y unos gemidos agudos que pedían un poco mas de parte del otro. Las manos de Makoto se aferraban con fuerza a esa espalda ancha, mientras las de Sousuke tomaban con fuerza sus caderas para ayudarse en los ritmos que cambiaba con regularidad.

Un par de veces lo cargó para ponerlo sobre él, tratando de cambiar las posiciones y que ambos tuvieran participación en el acto.

Cuando Makoto estuvo arriba, el ritmo era diferente, más fuerte y lento, podía sentir que penetraba más profundo. Sentía como el miembro de Sousuke crecía un poco más en su interior, o quizá solo era su imaginación. La excitación la sintió aun mayor cuando él tomó con la mano su miembro y lo comenzó a estimular al mismo ritmo, pero un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo y fuerte espasmo le hicieron terminar en la mano del otro, llenado por completo su pecho con semen.

En ese punto ya estaba más que sonrojado, la vergüenza de haber terminado de aquella manera, si poder dar aviso o contenerse, pero el grado de excitación al que había llegado era impensable. No, para nada sentía arrepentimiento, más bien se sentía agradecido consigo mismo por no haber rechazado al otro, se sentía agradecido con Sousuke por haberlo llevado a semejante climax jamás imaginado. La pesada respiración de Makoto indicó que estaba llegando al límite, fue cuando Sousuke lo tomó con un poco de fuerza y cambió la posición quedando sobre él nuevamente. Antes de que el otro dejara de sentir placer tenía que terminar. Su cadencia fue más rápida y con un ritmo más fuerte, su pecho había tomado un color rojo que llegaba hasta la nuca y su respiración estaba más pesada que antes. El momento llego con un gruñido seco y estocadas pausadas, se había corrido dentro de Makoto. Hizo una pausa larga, tragó saliva y se recostó un poco sobre él que respiraba agitado y lo besó despacio en el rostro, con tiento, taciturno, como si de entre sus brazos estuviera el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo o incluso del universo.

Sousuke estaba encantado con aquello, Makoto le había permitido llegar a ese punto de conexión total, hacer el amor había tomado un significado totalmente diferente ahora. Le besaba los labios despacio, tratando de contenerse, de que ambos pudieran sincronizar sus respiraciones. Y le sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás había mostrado. No, no era de triunfo, era de gratitud.

—¿Es… Estas bien? —Preguntó a Tachibana, quien sólo asintió mientras tomaba el control de su propio cuerpo que estaba estremecido gracias al otro —Te amo.

—Te amo, Sousuke… —nuevamente, un estupor le recorrió cuando el otro sacó su miembro y se recostó junto a él apoyándose en su pecho—. Estoy cansado —Veía el techo, tratando de comprender todas aquellas sensaciones que había experimentado, tratando de mantener todo aquello en su mente, no quería olvidarlo, no quería perder aquellos fragmentos de felicidad, pero era todo tan borroso, era todo tan difuso, solo algo estaba presente sin difuminarse: el placer y la felicidad, el amor que el otro mostro y el que dio. Y eso era más que suficiente.

—Eres un atleta, no puedes decir eso —acentuó Sousuke.

—Son las seis de la mañana… puedo decirlo —se defendió Makoto mientras jugaba con los negros cabellos del otro —Tengo que tomar un baño… ¿sabes? —Las palabras se convirtieron en balbuceos que se arrastraban y apenas eran entendibles, se había quedado dormido de a poco, sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado después de que ambos se quedaran dormidos, y antes que Makoto, Sousuke se había levantado para preparar el desayuno. Entró a la habitación despertándolo sin la menor consideración y el mayor ruido posible.

—¡Tachibana Makoto! Son las once de la mañana, y afuera hace un agradable clima… —dijo corriendo las cortinas para que la luz del día entrara — ¡Levántate!

—Sousuke… lárgate y déjame dormir —. Se quejó Makoto cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Lo de esa madrugada había sido hermosa, pero tenía que dormir, dormir en ese momento era prioridad.

—Anda, te espero en la mesa para desayunar. Date un baño… hueles a mí —. Esas palabras las soltó con alevosía antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿¡Ah!?

Media hora después, Makoto llegó hasta donde la mesa donde ya figuraba un desayuno majestuoso y un pastel con un par de velas, levantó la mano mostrándosela a Sousuke. Un anillo adornaba su anular izquierdo y en su rostro una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo total hacía juego con su felicidad.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto!

—Eres un pesado. Gracias, Sousuke.

:::::::::

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haberme dado tiempo para leer este capítulo del fanfic. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si es lo contrario, igualmente espero sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas, que me ayudaran a mejorar en el próximo capítulo.

Cada _review_ que me han dejado lo he leído y me da gusto saber que hay quienes siguen aquí.

Nuevamente muchas gracias.


	4. 0-5 DESPUÉS DEL CUMPLEAÑOS

_**Disclaimer on.**_ _Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a sus creadores y yo sólo los tomo prestados para diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Nota1**_ ** _:_** _El capitulo esta situado antes del capitulo 1, este capitulo revelara algunas cosas de los siguientes capítulos._

 _ **Nota2**_ _: Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _DISFRUTEN~_

 **CAP 0.5**

 **DESPUÉS DEL CUMPLEAÑOS**

...::::::::...

Los vicios que había adquirido no eran con el alcohol o el tabaco. Para lo que estaba haciendo, esos eran cosas muy naturales. El vicio que yo tenía era algo que muchos considerarían egoísta, de esos que aunque uno pretenda explicarlo, simplemente no hay como justificarse y que da la razón al porque es un tabú. Pero no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie más que a mí, después de todo así era como desfogaba mis frustraciones.

Noche tras noche desde aquel día, tenía sexo con él. Lo hacíamos hasta que uno de los dos no podía más, no importaba si la mañana siguiente había un compromiso en puerta, el deseo era lo que nos tenía ahí siempre, teniendo sexo desenfrenadamente. Por supuesto, las citas no tenían un lugar específico, podían ser en su casa, en la mía o en algún pequeño hotel de la ciudad.

Hasta ahora, había disfrutado cada acto. Quizá mis motivos para hacerlo con él no fueron los más puros, ni mucho menos existieron sentimientos románticos en ello. No, nada de cursilerías. Sólo fue la necesidad de quitarme de encima la ansiedad que me causaba el estar varado, del saber que _él_ no me había elegido a mí una vez más.

Esa noche, habíamos decidido no hacer nada. Se había pronosticado una lluvia de estrellas que no queríamos desaprovechar, y de hecho, fue idea mía. Así que decidimos ir a un parque cercano y casualmente nos sentamos a mitad de una cancha de baloncesto. Ambos mirábamos el cielo con desesperación, buscando alguna estrella que iniciara todo aquel espectáculo.

—Sera una noche larga —mencionó Kisumi con su típica sonrisa—, aún no sé por qué tu afán de traerme a ver las estrellas.

Y ahí estaba, la primera que vislumbramos y que inició todo. Podía ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa, estaba maravillado, hipnotizado por la infinidad de luces y colores que brillaban sobre nosotros.

Nunca lo había visto así, en todo el tiempo que había estado con él sólo lo había hecho llorar, enojar o gemir de placer. No deseaba que tomara esto como un avance a donde no había nada, ni un pequeño camino trazado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —agregué al momento—. No sabía que regalarte y pensé que esto sería perfecto.

Estaba siendo un idiota, estaba abriendo una puerta que no podía ni debía ser atravesada por él.

Y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que no quería lastimarlo, que no me gustaba lo que hacía con mi vida y mucho menos con la vida de él. Pero no podía dejar de lado el sexo, con Kisumi no había que trabajar en llevármelo a la cama, él simplemente me llevaba sin más y yo le permitía que me provocara.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más al escucharme, tal vez no se esperaba eso. Soltó una risilla, de esas que soltaba habitualmente, como burlándose de la gente

—Tú en verdad eres un tonto, mi cumpleaños fue ayer.

—Lo sé, pero la lluvia de estrellas no se adelantaría sólo porque tú cumplieras años antes —eché un pesado suspiro después de responderle. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Éramos extremadamente sinceros entre los dos.

—Gracias Sousuke.

Sus palabras las dejé escapar; fingí como naturalmente hacía, que no las habías escuchado. Lo sentí acercarse y ponerse sobre mí. No le importó en lo más mínimo el que estuviéramos en medio de un lugar público. Se acomodó con las piernas abiertas, y sentado sobre mis caderas, bajó hasta toparse con mis labios y besó como no lo había hecho nunca. Sus movimientos eran totalmente provocadores, y sus roces en mi intimidad comenzaban a excitarme, estaba estimulándose.

—¿No crees qué es arriesgado hacerlo aquí? —mi pregunta era obvia. Aquella situación me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y no el hecho de que el iniciara, más bien me sorprendió que fuera ese lugar y que todo parecía tornarse un tanto romántico. Y eso me asustaba. Me descolocaba totalmente. Rogaba estar equivocado, que sólo fuera cosa mía y del sueño que ya comenzaba a llegar a esas horas de la noche. Tragué saliva esperando que mi corazón no se acelerara. No, no podía yo estar pensando en amor, esto era evidente deseo sexual.

Lo hice a un lado de manera brusca y me puse en pie. Un tanto nervioso me revolví el cabello y no le volteé a ver. Me mordí el labio para no decir nada. Kisumi comenzaba a tomar actitudes que yo detestaba.

Esto debía de ser solo sexo, éramos amigos después de todo. Y teníamos esta _aventura_ para satisfacer los deseos más bajos de cada uno.

Fue entonces que comprendí que prefería verlo llorar de dolor cuando teníamos sexo, que verlo sonreír por tonterías como el amor. Y no era porque no creía en tal sentimiento, yo mismo estaba negado a olvidar a quien amaba. No podía distraerme en nadie más, y menos en un chico como Kisumi.

—Estoy totalmente seguro que si hubiera sido Rin el que estuviera en esta situación le hubieras hecho el amor sin importar que fuera un espacio público —volteé a verlo con una expresión de molestia y de asombro. Lo había dicho, ese maldito chico pelirosado lo había dicho—. No sé cómo aún permito que me sigas follando.

Si no fuera porque él estaba frente a mí, habría jurado que aquellas palabras eran en broma. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba al igual que el mío, molestia; pero además, sarcasmo. La manera en que chasqueó su lengua y sus párpados bajaron como tratando de ver algo que no estaba precisamente frente a él, fue lo que me hizo comprender todo: c _elos._

Suspiré pesado para que él notara mi inconformidad con sus palabras.

—Simple, es porque eres un pervertido y un masoquista —le respondí con voz apagada, la magia del día se había perdido. Todo el momento había sido arruinado por completo gracias a los celos.

No le permití decir más. Me encaminé hasta la calle, entré la oscuridad que la reinaba y me perdí bajo aquel cielo oscuro con líneas resplandecientes. Me cansé de escucharlo.

Las estrellas eran para pedir deseos, y sé exactamente lo que él pidió. Yo por mi parte, deseé tanto poder olvidar a Rin y ¿Por qué no? Permitir que Kisumi entre por esa puerta que esta noche había creado para él o quizá para alguien más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haberme dado tiempo para leer este pequeño drabble del fanfic. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si es lo contrario, igualmente espero sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas, que me ayudaran a mejorar en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero disculparme igualmente por tardar tanto en sacar los siguientes capítulos. Tengan paciencia, estoy trabajando para entregarles una linda y hermosa historia donde cada sentimiento este plasmado de la manera correcta.

Nuevamente les digo que cada _review_ que me han dejado lo he leído y me da gusto saber que hay quienes siguen aquí.

Muchisimas gracias a todos mis lectores.


	5. PRIMAVERA PARTE II

**Disclaimer on** : Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, pertenecen a sus creadores y yo sólo los tomo prestados para diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _DISFRUTEN…_

 **. . . . .**

 **CAP 3**

 **PRIMAVERA**

 **PARTE II. El amor que nunca fue.**

. . . . .

* * *

Veía a la gente ir y venir con maleta en mano. Unos parecían llevar prisa, mientras otros se tomaban el tiempo para abrazarse de aquellos que habían esperado ansiosos por su regreso. Había quienes se dedicaban a tomar fotos, terminar trabajos pendientes o comprar algunos suvenires. El aeropuerto era un lugar muy transitado sin importar la fecha que fuere, era una especie de tienda comercial para quienes debían esperar horas y horas por un vuelo.

El momento que tanto esperaba llegó, pero el vuelo parecía venir retrasado. Él arribaría a las once de la mañana según lo que indicaba el tablero, y una voz femenina que dio el anunció de la llegada del avión retrasado por veinte minutos por lo menos.

Esperaría un poco más, puesto que era necesario pasar por aduana antes de poder verlo nuevamente a la cara después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Makoto ya veía impaciente el reloj de pulso que portaba en su mano izquierda, uno de los tantos regalos que Sousuke le hiciera. Esbozó un gesto de aburrimiento y desesperación, tal parecía que él siempre sería quien esperara por el pelinegro en aquel lugar. Viejos tiempo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Cuánto más piensas tardar, Haru?

Y la silueta de aquel chico apareció entre la multitud. Su cuerpo parecía más fornido y mejor nutrido de lo que recordaba. Tal parecía que el ejercicio diario y las ocho horas de práctica daban resultados. Pero, aunque su cuerpo pareciera cambiar y se tornara diferente con el paso del tiempo, aquella mirada y esa expresión de "chico solitario" jamás desaparecerían. Eso le alegraba, seguía siendo él.

—¡Haru-chan! —Dijo a conciencia de que el otro se molestaría.

—¿Ma-Makoto…? —Haruka le regaló una sonrisa que sorprendió al mismo ojiverde, y que respondió de la misma manera o con más entusiasmo —Y quita el "chan".

—¡Bienvenido, Haru!

—Estoy en casa —Tras decir esas palabras, y quizá sin notar la naturalidad de su respuesta, sus mejillas tomaron un cálido color rojizo, esa habitual bienvenida que deseaba jamás se perdiera, esa que se había hecho costumbre desde pequeños.

Nunca pensó que verlo y escucharlo le traería tanta felicidad. Su corazón latía acelerado, cómo queriendo escaparse, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba abrazarlo y sentir la seguridad que los brazos de Makoto solían desprender. Esa calidez que venía buscando, el cariño peculiar que le pertenecía solo a él. La nostalgia se presentó, apenas llevaban unos minutos juntos y ya sentía que se llenaba de la tranquilidad que desprendía la compañía de Makoto. Se preguntaba por qué lo había dejado ir, por qué no alcanzó a ver algo más allá, _"eran demasiado jóvenes",_ pensó sin más.

El ojiverde lo miró extrañado, esas expresiones de Nanase nunca las había visto, o quizá sí, cuando eran niños, entonces eran recuerdos que debían de ser guardados y atesorados por mucho tiempo y si era posible por la eternidad. Verlo ahora así, sin duda le llenaba de nostalgia.

Haruka había sido por mucho tiempo esa rosa de los vientos de Makoto, alguien con quien ir a la par, siguiendo cada paso hasta llegar a donde quiera que fuera. En cambio, para el pelinegro, Tachibana había sido algo así como un "seguro de vida", ese que siempre estaba ahí para todo, aquel apoyo que siempre estuvo presente y que no importaba si no le cuidaba, estaría ahí, algo parecido a un comodín.

Lo que nunca pensó o imaginó, era que el destino no era precisamente ese viento por el cual se dejan llevar, era más que eso. La vida llegó a decirles que sus caminos no eran uno junto al otro. El ojiverde fue quien primero lo descubrió, supo casi de inmediato que Haruka no podría llevarlo más de la mano, que su futuro estaba destinado para algo más, para sus sueños.

Tan pronto hubo oportunidad ya se encontraban en casa del más alto, pasarían los días juntos en aquella casa, acompañados de los gemelos, Ren y Ran, quienes ya no eran esos pequeños niños que habían dejado atrás. Ambos habían crecido bastante, casi como lo hiciera Makoto en aquella época.

—¡Haru! —Gritó Ren entusiasmado al ver al pelinegro —¿Has venido a quedarte? ¿Ya no te iras? Las visitas a la piscina no son las mismas sin ti.

—¡Vayamos estos días! ¡Di que sí, Haru! —La pequeña Ran se había unido al entusiasmo de tener aquella visita. Aun no se acostumbraban a tener a ninguno de los dos lejos.

—Vamos chicos, no lo agobien tan pronto, acaba de llegar y quizá necesita descansar.

Nanase miró al peliverde con un poco de melancolía, extrañaba todo eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente. Escucho atento cómo ellos tres discutían algo en lo que sin duda tendría que entrometerse.

—Makoto—Dijo con el tono de siempre, esa peculiar voz baja que los demás parecían tener tan clara que guardaron silencio apenas y lo escucharon —, vamos a la piscina, como los viejos tiempos —. Sin duda sentía la emoción desbordarse y podía notarse en un extraño brillo en sus ojos. El entusiasmo que sentía era algo extraño incluso para el mismo. Pero a esas alturas no se pararía a pensar de dónde provenía tanto sentimiento, no, todo lo contrario, los disfrutaría sin chistar.

Aquella propuesta sorprendió al otro, le miró con aquella ternura en los ojos y le sonrió. ¿Cuánto había cambiado en ese tiempo? Haruka no era el mismo del que se despidiera una mañana en el aeropuerto de Narita un año atrás, ese chico era otro. Eso pensó en ese momento, esa fue la única idea que vino a su cabeza.

—Está bien, Haru. Vamos todos a divertirnos a la piscina después de acomodar las maletas.

Más tarde, terminó de instalarse en la habitación del otro. Aquello era como en los viejos tiempos, pero ¿Y qué pasaba con los sentimientos?

Haruka parecía guardar cierta distancia, ciertas palabas, mientras que Makoto era tan natural que no era necesario forzarse a nada. El peliverde siempre mostró esa sutileza en su rostro, esas expresiones alegres como si nada en su vida le preocupara, esa devoción hacía su eterno compañero de vida. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, él siempre sería su mejor amigo, no importaban los sentimientos entre ambos, ni mucho menos los deseos del pasado. Haruka ya no era más el chico que tanto le gustó, al menos eso era lo que trataba de hacerse creer.

—¿No te parece extraño que volvamos a dormir en la misma habitación? —La pregunta del pelinegro hizo que Makoto volteara sorprendido. No había sentido venir eso, por extraño que pareciera, lo normal hubiera sido responder a esa inquietud antes de que él hablara.

—¿Quieres dormir en otra habitación? Si quieres yo puedo ir a otro lado, tu puedes dormir en mi cama —Era una respuesta fría incluso para él mismo. Makoto se sentía un poco atrapado, un poco extraño ahora en esa habitación.

—¿Ah? No…—Balbuceó nervioso, algo sumamente extraño en Haru—, no es lo que quise decir…

Makoto quería entrar en sintonía con Nanase, pero había algo distinto, algo que no lo permitía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de las cosas: ya no eran los de antes. Sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos, ambos habían cambiado, pero quisiera aceptarlo o no, entre ellos existía un sentimiento que ninguno lograba poner en palabras.

—Makoto —Se acercó con tiento hasta quedar de frente a él. La mirada azul y penetrante que tenía la dejo clavada en los verdes ojos del otro. Estaba nervioso, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía no habría manera de detenerlo. Se acercó más, casi anulando la distancia entre ambos. Ya para ese instante ambos respiraban con dificultar. Makoto sabía lo que todo eso representaba, pero aunque deseaba detenerlo no lo hizo. Haruka se alzó un poco y sin más, le dejó un pequeño beso que apenas y logro rozar la coyuntura de sus labios, el peliverde trago saliva sin poder articular ni una palabra —Me gustas, me gustabas —dijo el mayor con un tono de voz que temblaba, con unos labios que apenas y lograban moverse.

—¡Haru! Yo… —Titubeó. No lograba aterrizar sus palabras y es que Haruka lo había dejado así, sin ideas, sin nada en la mente. No tenía argumento alguno siquiera para rechazarlo, para negarlo o mínimo para molestarse con él — Tú estás con Rin —dijo en su defensa—, no vengas a jugar conmigo así.

La sonrisa cínica de Haru le perturbó un poco, pero fue aún más la sorpresa cuando él se acercó nuevamente. Esta vez, para dejar un verdadero beso en los labios de Makoto. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco mientras las manos del pelinegro tomaban las ajenas para suavizar aquello. Debía soltarse, alejarlo, tenía que hacerlo pero algo lo mantuvo en aquella acción. Sus labios respondieron lentamente. Despacio, su cuerpo se fue relajando y se entregó al momento sin más vacilación.

Las manos del peliverde se soltaron sólo para apoyarlas sobre el cuello del otro y hacer aquel beso más intenso. Sus labios fueron tomando con fuerza los otros, abriéndose paso para intensificar la sensación, explorando, reconociendo aquella humedad que le brindaba su boca. Ambos estaban tan entregados al momento que no notaron que entre sus cuerpos ya no había distancia alguna, que el calor entre ellos aumentaba y que la excitación podría hacerse presente en cualquier momento.

—¡Makoto! —Una voz fuera interrumpió todo, haciendo que ambos se atragantaran en el acto —. Saldremos a dar una vuelta, no tardaremos. Estaremos aquí para la cena

Los pasos de Ran se iban alejando y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse a lo lejos.

Makoto miraba perplejo a Haru, quien tenía sobre sus propios labios la yema de sus dedos. Estaba incrédulo de que el más grande respondiera de aquella manera.

—Lo siento —Dijo Haru mostrando un sonrojo demasiado marcado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, dudando aun sobre si era necesario retroceder o debían continuar, pero el recuerdo de Rin se hizo presente —. No debí…

—No, no debimos. Pero ya ha pasado —la fría respuesta de Makoto dejó aún más perplejo al ojiazul. ¿En verdad estaba escuchando al otro expresarse de esa manera? Por un momento pensó estar alucinando, aquello no podía ser tan real como aparentaba.

Ahora, era él quien veía a otra persona frente a sí. Aquel chico no era el Makoto que recordaba. Sus facciones incluso eran más frías, más duras. Entonces cayó en cuenta, el beso fue un arrebato de pasión, una respuesta natural al deseo y no una respuesta a un sentimiento emocional, o mínimo a un poco de cariño.

Aun después de aquello, los días habían pasado más tranquilos, sin más cosas que pudieran sorprenderlos a ambos.

Aquella noche, la cena se estaba preparando a manos de Makoto una vez más, algo que dejó sorprendido a Haruka quien lo veía desde una distancia prudente. No había querido decir nada hasta entonces. Pero la curiosidad siempre gana.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? —Preguntó el pelinegro asombrado por tan maravillosa proeza.

—Tuve que aprender ahora que vivo en Tokio. No estabas tú para hacerlo, así que no me quedó más que aprender —la voz de Makoto parecía volver a ser la misma, llena de calidez y paciencia que lo caracterizaba tanto.

—Mi hermano aun es un aprendiz, no esperes que tenga un buen sabor —interrumpió Ran—. Pero algo tenemos que comer en lo que mamá regresa —El tono de sarcasmo era evidente y soltó una risilla cuando Makoto le volteó a ver con seriedad. Ella, ignorando totalmente esa pequeña reprimenda, tomó el móvil de su hermano para tomarle una foto y le indicó a Haruka que se acercara para tomar una foto de ambos—. Esto tiene que quedar capturado para la historia.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el puchero que Makoto hiciera al momento que se capturo la foto. Sonrió y dio un pequeño suspiro, aliviado de que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ambos y que el ambiente no estuviera tenso —. Ran, pásame la foto —le pidió con entusiasmo, y es que, era claro que no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener ese recuerdo.

Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos, tenía la mirada atónita en la pantalla del celular, incrédula de aquello que había en este. Volteó a ver al más alto quien seguía con la cena sin imaginar nada de lo que sucedía detrás de él.

—Hermano... —habló la niña por lo bajo, sorprendida y clavando sus ojos en la espalda del peliverde.

Makoto se giró al escucharla, sin comprender nada en su expresión —¿Pasa algo Ran?

—¿Estas saliendo con Sousuke? —Su tono de voz era casi inaudible. Sus manos temblaban ante la mirada fija de los otros dos. En silencio, dejó el móvil en la mesa y en la pantalla lograba verse una foto de su hermano y Yamazaki juntos. Sin titubear más, se retiró rápido de la cocina.

—¡Ran! —La expresión clara de Makoto era de sorpresa, se quedó helado, sin moverse, sin reaccionar a las acusaciones de su hermana. Quería ir tras de ella, pero la presencia del otro lo mantuvo en el lugar. Volteó a verlo con temor, con un miedo que pudo sentir en su garganta hecha nudo.

—Así que, ¿Sales con Yamazaki? —Nanase no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla que a poco se fue apagando—. No pensabas decírmelo, ¿Cierto? Dejaste que pasara lo de aquella mañana sin queja alguna ¿Qué tipo de juego es este?

—Haru, yo no podía hablar de esto con nadie. Yo... Yo lo amo, tenemos una relación estable. Vivimos juntos… —Las palabras de Makoto eran torpes y apresuradas, casi dudando salir. Le faltaba el aire, sus labios temblaban ante la faltaba el valor para poder expresarse, o por tener pocas razones para justificarse. No había mucho que decir, ahí estaba la verdad.

—Voy al templo, volveré en unos minutos —La molestia de Haru era notoria. Estaba dolido, se sentía traicionado.

El silencio incómodo que prevaleció en la cocina después de que ellos se marcharan dejó el corazón de Makoto lleno de dudas, de un dolor que no entendía. ¿Les había engañado? ¿Había cometido un error al no mencionar su relación con Sousuke? Apretaba con fuerza sus puños a los costados mientras trataba de no morder su labio del coraje que todo eso le hacía sentir.

Quería entender por qué ellos tomaban esa actitud, por qué no le permitían dar explicaciones o sus motivos para no decir nada hasta el momento.

—¿Hermano? —Una voz al fondo lo hizo volver. Su pequeño hermano le hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina, le mostró una sonrisa que le hizo sentir vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos mientras se acercaba—. Yo hablare con Ran, tú ve con Haruka. Tienes que hablar con él, es tu mejor amigo y te entenderá.

—¡Ren! —Ahora la vergüenza era mayor. ¿Desde cuándo había crecido tanto ese chico? Makoto asintió y mostró nuevamente esa sonrisa de confianza —Volveré para cenar todos juntos.

—Tómense su tiempo. Ran quería que te quedaras con Haru, pero ahora eres feliz. Con Sousuke tú eres más feliz, y mi hermana y yo estamos bien si tú sonríes como lo haces últimamente.

Las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron sentir un alivio tremendo, por lo que no lo pensó más y fue tras de Nanase. Era necesario hablar y aclarar todo, y más que nada los sentimientos. Quería explicarle lo que estaba pasando y decirle las razones del porqué no le mencionó su relación con el otro.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta el templo donde estaba él. Cuando lo vio sentado le sonrió acercándose despacio y acomodándose a su lado en aquel escalón, lugar donde ya en el pasado habían tenido charlas interminables sobre su amistad. Desde ese sitio tenían una vista hermosa de la ciudad, con un horizonte que ya enmarcaba el atardecer.

—Pensé que tú y yo siempre estaríamos juntos, que nunca existirían secretos entre nosotros —su voz estaba entrecortada, un poco dañada o tal vez era duda sobre sus propios sentimientos. Era el saberse frente algo que ya estaba ahí y ahora tenía que vencerlo. Nanase nunca pensó decir esas palabras tan duras—. Makoto, en verdad ¿Somos tan diferentes? Pareciera que somos unos completos extraños.

—Hemos cambiado —continuó el ojiverde—. Eso está bien ¿No crees? Esto significa que hemos crecido, que ya no dependemos más el uno del otro. Creo que está bien desconocer un poco de ambos. Así que no te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntos. Somos amigos y a veces hay problemas entre los amigos. —La voz de Makoto era calmada, se sentía tranquilo, era el Makoto de siempre, ese chico que siempre estaba para confortar. Su mirada estaba puesta en el horizonte, donde buscaba las palabras exactas para decir en ese momento, y luego volteó a verlo, le sonrió como siempre, con esa seguridad con la que siempre andaba a pesar de ser un chico algo ansioso —. Me gusta estar contigo, me gustas mucho Haru, pero hace mucho dejé de amarte. Nuestro camino es distinto y nuestras vidas son con otras personas. Tienes que volver con Rin, lo amas y en ese beso lo pude sentir.

Las palabras le llegaron por completo. Haruka sonrió al escucharlo, tan honesto y tan real, sin duda sus sentimientos estaban claros, amaba a Rin, y todo eso había sido necesario para dejarlo completamente claro. Ahora estaba bien.

Se acercó un poco más a Makoto y se recargó en su hombro. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero entendía que tenía que responder a ese impulso. Su mano buscó a tientas la del otro y entrelazó sus dedos sin dudarlo. No le sorprendió que Makoto no lo rechazara, pero si le sorprendió sentir la presión en su mano cuando el otro correspondió.

—Solo por un momento, Haru. Estaremos bien ahora.

La vista era más que maravillosa, y el silencio entre ambos era el cómplice natural que entre ellos siempre había existido. El momento era perfecto, algo que ya no se daba y que antes estuvo siempre ahí sin importar el lugar. Sentir el tacto el uno del otro, era algo que necesitaban los dos y lo entendían, así siempre había sido. Haru tomando la mano de Makoto para darle esa seguridad. Pero esta vez, era el peliverde él que entregaba ese confort, esa muestra de eterna amistad, eso que jamás se destruiría aunque pasaran los años.

Así estuvieron el tiempo que fue necesario hasta que sus sentimientos se calmaron y sus corazones dejaron las dudas fuera. El sol a poco se iba ocultando pintando todo en tonos rojizos, reflejándose en el mar hasta alcanzar los colores purpura y así darle paso a la noche, era la hora de volver.

Haruka se soltó y tras un fuerte suspiro se puso en pie sacudiéndose los pantalones y luego ofreció su mano a Makoto para ayudarlo a levantarse. La sonrisa del pelinegro era irreconocible, una sonrisa tan sincera que hizo latir con fuerza el corazón del ojivede, quien había aceptado aquella mano para ponerse en pie. La sonrisa de ambos era la muestra clara de que entre ambos todo iba bien.

Iban bajando cuando el móvil de Makoto sonó. Era un mensaje de Kisumi que parecía traer algo más. Le resultó extraño así que no dudo en revisarlo, más por curiosidad que por afán de responder. Su rostro palideció y abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero no lo logró.

—¿Makoto? —Haruka se acercó para observar lo que había recibido Tachibana como mensaje. Su rostro denoto sorpresa al ver la foto adjunta en el mensaje, era todo muy claro y no había mayor explicación. Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos. Estaban aturdidos. Las manos de Makoto temblaban aferrándose al móvil, quien volvía a leer el mensaje: _"Pensé que Rin salía con Haru y no con Sousuke."_

—Yo... Haru... —Makoto tragó saliva, trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos. No entendía el contexto de aquella fotografía. No quería hablar ni mucho menos dar su opinión hasta no tener claro nada, hasta no tener la versión o la excusa de aquellos que estaban en Tokio, paseando de la mano y besándose bajo los cerezos.

—No tienes que decir nada ¿Tú estás bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida, ni él mismo sabía si estaba bien. Haruka estaba más preocupado por Makoto que por él mismo. Era su amigo y en teoría él estaba bien con Yamazaki—. Cuando los vea a ambos...

Nanase se quedó en silenció al ver la sonrisa que lucía el rostro de Tachibana. Nuevamente ese gesto de tranquilidad, de seguridad, una sonrisa que mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que había en su interior.

—Confío en él, Haru. Esto es claro que tiene un porqué. Nuestra relación creció con dificultades, con miedos y muchas dudas, pero cuando logramos superar eso... —La voz de Makoto casi se quebraba, pero recordar todo eso, las veces en que pelearon, en que lloraron juntos, aquellas noches en que pensaban que todo era un error, pero pensar sobre todo en las sonrisas, en los buenos momentos, en los ratos que pasaban tomando café mientras la lluvia del otoño caía afuera. Cómo dejar de lado todo eso por una simple fotografía, no era posible. Aún faltaba mucho por vivir. Sonrió y recupero la seguridad —miento, aún estamos reforzando todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Así que Haru, no te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien.

Bajó los escalones dejando al otro atrás quien lo miraba sorprendido. Definitivamente aquel chico era otro, no era el mismo Makoto que había dejado atrás en Tokio. Ahora era él quien le enseñaba como seguir un camino.

—¡Makoto! —Lo detuvo de inmediato y lo abrazó, necesitaba de esa fuerza. Había que hacer cosas importantes y los siguientes días estaban marcando el futuro de los dos—. Arreglaré todo este lio, te lo prometo.

. . . . .

Después de que Sousuke dejo claro las cosas entre él y Rin, tomó la decisión de ir hasta Iwatobi. La mañana que le siguió Gou había llegado, ambos hablaron claramente con el pelirojo, regresarían apenas terminaran el desayuno.

—Lamento todo lo que paso —Rin estaba arrepentido, era claro que no pretendía causar esos problemas. Pero había algo importante que aclarar —Kisumi nos vio y… envió un mensaje con fotografía a Makoto, donde tu yo… bueno —tomó aire para poder continuar, estaba nervioso —nos estamos besando.

Sousuke sólo le lanzó una mirada de molestia, ahora no sabía que estaba por venir.

Tan pronto terminaron de preparar las maletas se marcharon al aeropuerto, tomaron el primer vuelo libre y una vez estando allá, Gou impidió que el pelinegro fuera hasta donde Makoto, primero había que arreglar las cosas, y el único que podía hacer eso era sin duda Rin.

Así es como esa tarde, cercanos al puerto, Makoto escuchaba en silencio a Rin y su historia completa de lo que había sucedido esos días. De cómo él fue quien propició todo aquello entre él y Sousuke. Le mencionó lo mucho que estaba arrepentido y de que haría las cosas bien con Haru.

Makoto por su parte, mantenía su singular mirada, la compasión era desbordante siempre en aquella expresión. No imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar y de cierta manera estaba tranquilo, sereno porque Sousuke hizo lo que debía. No había, ni sentía rencor alguno por quien le contaba aquello. Había sucedido algo similar entre él y Haruka, pero las circunstancias les dejo ver claramente que lo de ellos era "amistad", reforzando esos lazos creados desde la infancia.

—Los amores tardíos son los que más hacen daño ¿No crees? —Makoto recordó el día anterior, las palabras de Haru y el momento en que tomaron sus manos, estaba tranquilo, su serenidad era inquebrantable. Sonrió, una sonrisa que a Rin tomó por sorpresa —. Gracias por ser sincero, Rin. Ahora te pido que por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte a solas a Sousuke, él es mío y no pretendo dejar que me lo quites como lo hiciste con Haru.

Makoto, en un instante mostró una mirada y una expresión totalmente diferente, era irreconocible. No era un odio hacía el otro, era posesión, tenía que defender lo que estaba en sus manos, proteger el amor que sentía por el otro. Aun así no dejaba la sonrisa de lado. Estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por Yamazaki, tan seguro de que ahora lucharía por no perder a quien amaba. Desde que el pelinegro se topara en su camino todo había cambiado. Había calma y tranquilidad en su vida. Tenía la seguridad que tanto había buscado, que ahora el sólo hecho de pensar en perderlo, le daba rabia.

La charla terminó con aquello, con un Rin derrotado y un Makoto triunfante y lastimado.

Tachibana se quedó viendo al horizonte, estaba digiriendo todo eso. ¿Qué haría al verlo? ¿Qué expresión pondría? ¿Sonreírle, besarlo, ignorarlo? Habían pasado por dificultades, pero eso lo sobrepasaba.

—Así que ¿Soy tuyo? —El pulso de Tachibana se aceleró al escuchar esa voz tan firme tras de él. Despacio, se giró mientras el otro se acercaba con cautela.

—¿Tienes dudas sobre eso? —Le respondió tranquilo y sonriendo, dejando que el pelinegro se acercara.

—No, sólo tengo miedo de perderte, soy un idiota…

Makoto no dudó ni un poco, y se acercó para abrazarlo. Sousuke tomó aire tan profundamente, no se miraron, sólo se dedicaron a sentir el calor entre sus brazos, a sentir que estaban juntos, a desaparecer esa pequeña distancia que se había formado entre los dos

—No tengas miedo, estamos juntos después de todo.

—Si…

Sousuke lo alejó un poco y apoyó su frente con la de Makoto, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando el suave respirar del otro. Despacio y sin miedo, buscó los labios de él. Los rozó con tiento, abriéndolos suavemente, incitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Su aliento, su calor, todo se hizo uno cuando el beso se presentó. Las manos de Yamazaki no permitían la distancia entre los dos, sus labios exigían un poco más de aquel beso, un tanto más de lo que ya había probado. No importaba la sensación de falta de oxígeno, eso estaba de más en ese momento. Un instante que se vio interrumpido por una pequeña risilla de ambos al sentir un poco de saliva resbalar por su mentón. Por primera vez, sintieron un poco de vergüenza y complicidad. Sousuke lo abrazó, se aferró a su amor, a ese al que jamás podría renunciar.

—Te amo, Makoto. Lamentó haberte hecho pasar este momento tan desagradable.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza —No. Gracias Sousuke, por elegirme a mí una vez más. Te amo —Le regaló una vez más esa sonrisa, esa que tanto amaba.

—Me quedare en tu casa a dormir —Menciono el ojijade un poco triunfante.

—Sousuke, —interrumpió la alegría del más alto con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y un poco de maldad —tienes casa y una cama, así que no, no puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo. Tómalo como un castigo.

Makoto lo tomó de la mano y caminaron con dirección a la parada de autobús. Él se sentía dolido y eso Sousuke lo sabía. Ahora tenía que trabajar arduamente para recuperar el camino perdido y que ambos volvieran a sentir esa confianza con que cimentaban su relación.

* * *

...:::::...

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haberme dado tiempo para leer este fanfic. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si es lo contrario, igualmente espero sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas, que me ayudaran a mejorar en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero disculparme igualmente por tardar tanto en sacar este capítulo. Tengan paciencia, estoy trabajando para entregarles una linda y hermosa historia donde cada sentimiento este plasmado de la manera correcta.

Nuevamente les digo que cada **_comentario_** que me han dejado lo he leído y me da gusto saber que hay quienes siguen aquí.

Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores.


End file.
